Unerwartete Ereignisse
by RheaLupin aka MissMoony
Summary: Remus Lupin, es ist mir egal, was James Vollidiot Potter denkt, das ich bin.


_Und wieder ist ein Jahr vergangen. **Moonsy **hat Geburtstag. Und was für einen tollen. 18 !!! Genieß deinen Tag, Welpi, und denk an ihn als etwas besonderes zurück, wenn du so uralt bist wie ich ;)_

_Leider gehören mir die Jungs und das Mädel immer noch nicht._

* * *

**Unerwartete Ereignisse**

Remus schob Lily von sich. „Das ist nicht richtig, Lils. Wenn James ..."

„Potter interessiert mich nicht, Remus. Ich liebe dich, und nicht ihn. Wir sind ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Du bist ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig."

Lily wirkte sehr entschlossen. Sie schob ihr Kinn so niedlich vor, genauso, wie Remus es an ihr liebte. Es zeigte ihre Entschlossenheit und auch ihre Sturköpfigkeit.

„Lily ... ich kann das nicht. Ich kann meinem besten Freund nicht sein Mädchen wegnehmen."

„SEIN MÄDCHEN?!? Seit wann bin ich das? Remus Lupin, es ist mir egal, was James _Vollidiot_ Potter denkt, das ich bin."

„Es ... Lily, ich liebe dich, aber ich kann das nicht. Es hat nicht nur mit James zu tun ..."

Die Vertrauensschülerin sah Remus neugierig an.

„Weißt du Lily, das ... ähm .. das ist etwas ... komplizierter." Lily wollte zu einem Kommentar ansetzen, wurde aber von Remus Zeigefinger auf ihren Lippen davon abgehalten. Sie küsste diesen sanft und Remus fing zu erzählen an.

„Lily, Lils. Es ist gefährlich mit mir zusammen zu sein. Eine Unachtsamkeit, und ich könnte dich an Vollmond in Stücke reißen."

Lily sah ihn an. Er wollte ihr doch nicht gerade „beichten", dass er ein Werwolf war? Sie sah ihm in die Augen, doch Remus sah sie nicht an, sondern musterte den Boden.

„Ich bin ein Werwolf, Lils." Er stand auf. „Ich kann es gut verstehen, wenn du jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst ..."

Lily hielt ihn am Robenärmel zurück.

„Remus. Es ist mir egal. Und wenn du der Squid höchstpersönlich wärst. Es ist egal. Du bist einmal im Monat ein Wolf? Und? Dumbledore wird dich schon sicher untergebracht haben. Und wenn wir aus der Schule sind, wirst du, so wie ich dich kenne auch nicht zu Vollmond in der freien Wildbahn herumlaufen, oder?"

Remus sah Lily verständnislos an.

„Ich wusste es schon seit der zweiten Klasse, Remus. Es ist mir egal. Es zählt wer du bist, und nicht was."

Remus' Gesicht hellte sich auf. Er konnte nicht anders und zog Lily in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Komm mit." Er fasste ihre Hand und ging mit ihr in einen verlassenen Gang ganz in der Nähe.

„Wohin gehen wir?"

Remus lächelte verschmitzt. „Siehst du schon."

Gegenüber eines ziemlich hässlichen Wandteppichs ging Remus einige Male auf und ab. Lily fragte sich schon, ob er den Verstand verloren hätte, als plötzlich eine Tür erschien.

Remus öffnete die Tür, bedeute Lily einzutreten und drehte sich dann selbst in die Türöffnung ... und erstarrte.

Mitten im Raum, auf einer sehr bequem aussehenden Decke, lagen seine beiden besten Freunde und küssten sich gegenseitig sie Seele aus dem Leib. Ihre Schuluniformen lagen um sie verstreut und sie trugen nichts weiter als ihre Shorts.

„Was ist los Remus, wieso gehen wir nicht rein? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Das löste Remus aus seiner Starre, aber auch James und Sirius sahen in Richtung Tür.

„Scheiße, Lily."

„Potter? Black? Was tut ihr hier?"

Sirius stand auf, jedoch nicht ohne James noch einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze zu geben und schlenderte zu Remus und Lily an die Tür und zog sie in den Raum.

„Wollt ihr nicht reinkommen? Ich steh nicht sonderlich auf Publikum auf der Türschwelle."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen und Lily sah James am Boden sitzen und mit der Sichtbarkeit einer deutlichen Beule in der Hose kämpfen.

„H-Hi, Lily."

"Hallo, Potter." Lily wirkte leicht belustigt.

„Also, Evans. Lily, tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich fürchte, James ist jetzt mit mir zusammen." Sirius grinste sein unverschämtes Grinsen, das selbst Lily ansatzweise schwach werden ließ.

„Moment," Remus trat zu Sirius und sah zwischen ihm und James hin und her. „Wie, zusammen? Zusammen, wie in zusammen zusammen? Heißt das ihr seid ... schwul? Also so richtig schwul? Ihr ... also ... ich ... das ... wow!"

Er ließ sich perplex auf einen nahen Sessel fallen. Lily quietschte auf und umarmte erst Sirius und dann James.

„Ihr glaubt ja nicht, wie toll ich das finde. Nicht nur, dass Potter mich endlich in Ruhe lässt, Remus kann jetzt ohne Skrupel mit mir zusammen sein."

Sie zog Remus aus dem Sessel und verschwand mit ihm aus dem Zimmer, nicht ohne James und Sirius noch einmal zuzuwinken.

„Okay, wo waren wir, bevor wir gestört wurden?"

An diesem Abend wurden in einem Schloß in Schottland vier Menschen zu den glücklichsten auf der ganzen Welt.

* * *

_Geburtstagskind kennts schon, wäre lieb, wenn auch ihr anderen Leser eine kleine Rückmeldun da lassen würdet._


End file.
